My favourite convict
by July's fantasies
Summary: Bella's a policewoman. She was heartbroken and swears not to have her heart break again. However, will all that change when she stumbles upon a gorgeous emerald eye convict? Or will that not change as she tried to seal her heart from the world? BXE R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My father was a respectable man-of-the-law. Being successful in his prime, he was quickly promoted to the chief of police. One day, while he was on duty, he met a young lady whose cat was stuck up a tree. My dad, climbed up the tree, even though the one thing he was scared of was apparently, height. _Why? _Because his only thoughts were of the beautiful woman whose

cat was stuck up the tree. Pretty pathetic attempt at bravado since he lost his balance soon after and broke his leg. Obviously, afterwards, Renee, aka beautiful woman and now aka, _MOM_, went to visit him out of guilt. And slowly, well, pretty quickly, the feelings developed. And in the end, with no drama involved, they were happily married. And a year after, I was introduced to this world.

20 years had passed since then. Sigh, the nostalgia.

I never really did go to college in the end. What's the need of it if you are going to the police academy straight after? Apparently my dad didn't see the need. I could had settled for a more peaceful job but _no_, everyone had expected me to follow in my father's footsteps. "Make him proud!" Everyone of them said. So, being the spineless creature I was, I stopped pursuing my dreams, which was to be a writer, and ended up in the police academy.

This was what was supposed to happen-

In the police academy, I did fabulous. everyone praised me for being quick-minded and congradulated my father for having such a wonderful daughter. i graduated from the academy with gold honours. And during my first duty, I kicked butt and got promoted soon after. Then, as I thought my life couldn't get any better, it did. A fabulously hot guy came along in my life one day and we soon fell head over heels over each other. And now I have a perfectly perfect life.

Sometimes I thought that this kind of life is not possible. And you know what? It really is impossible. I would like to think that the above was my life and not the reality. In the reality, everything sucks...

I was a lousy police trainee, often because of my balance cordination problem. My father got no praise since I came to the academy. The last praise I heard for my father about me was from the dentist when I was _13_. "She's such a brave gal. Didn't even scream when i pluck her tooth straight out without the right tool. Hahaha." Which by the way, scared the shit out of me that I can't even find the strength to scream. And I barely graduated, which was pretty pathetic since my father was the all reknown and famous chief of police. If I was an outsider, I might had find it comical to have the chief of police hand over the graduation badge to his only daughter, who came last of her batch. Sigh...

Well, at least I a boyfriend. That's the best thing that have happened to my life so far.

_Jacob......_ I sighed. He wasn't drop-dead gorgeous but at least he was decent. I met him when I was in high school. We had been high school sweethearts. It was a fun time, before he had to go to college and we had to start this long distance thing. And I should say, long distance sucks. Since I like Jake very very much. It was hard for me to be away from him for long. At the beginning, we had talked everyday on the phone. I thought everything would be the same, but slowly, after a few months passed, I felt him drifting away from me. However, I stupidly clung on to the fact that everything would be alright once we meet.

But, I realized, from the worst possible method, that I was, apparently, not satisfying him much.

What's the worst possible method?

-Flashback-

I was on my way to a surprise visit to Jacob's dorm in Seattle. Exhilarated that I would get to see him again, I drove down to Seattle like a crazy maniac even though my car's engine was desperately whining in protest. I hoped it won't die out on me. I wonder if Jake would be surprised. What would be his reaction? Would he sweep me up in his arms and kiss me? _Oh how I miss him so... _

I sighed in content. I would be meeting him soon. Very soon. I smiled. It had been a few months since I had last seen him. And a few weeks since we last contacted. I was quite worried and thus, being paranoid and sentimental, I drove down to meet him.

In less than a few, I was at his door. I was practically squirming with excitement and longing as I reached for the doorknob.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh-" I froze. Was that? I raised my eyebrow. Jake's roommate certainly has no control, since it's apparently in the middle of the afternoon. I shook my head, disgusted, when I heard-

"Yes! Yea- Ahhhhh! Jakey! Jaaakiieey! Right there! Fuck me. Hard and proud! Ha-Harder! Jakins!" What the? I thought his roommate was Mike Newton? Isn't it Mikey instead of Jakey? Unless...

I flung the door open.

"God! Knock will you? You bloody fuc-" His eyes bulged in utmost horror once he met my eyes.

"Isabella!" -Okay, now it's Isabella isn't it? I thought I told him its 'Bella'- "What on Earth are you doing here?" He sounded flustered and guilty.

"I definitely did not plan to catch you in bed with this fucking vixen! WELL NOW, SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU! YOU JACKASS DOG!" I screamed and slammed the door.

The same scene kept burning in my head. Jake was bloody naked, with the stupid bitch under him, naked too. Jolly happily fucking each other aren't they? And here I was, rushing all my way down to meet him. Just to catch him fucking a freaking slut!

Wait a minute... The slut seemed familiar now that I think of it. Who was it again? Laurel? No, Laura? Ah yes, it was Lauren. I rolled my eyes, tears threatening to pour. Isn't it just dainty... Lauren the head cheerleader from high school. I thought Jake had hated her sluttish ways too. Now, it obviously seemed like a lie, since all I saw back there was him trying to get into her pants. And she had let him all too willingly.

This had all been a mistake. It all sucks… my job, my dreams, my _life..._ I'm sick of all these. i will NOT cry! From now on, I would focus on my stupid shitty job. I would definitely not let anyone, _anyone at all_, hurt me. Never again...

* * *

**Was that alright? I thought it was a little weird for the starting to be so abrupt. And this is the first time I'm doing an M-rated fic. Thanks for reading and if you hadn't, i suggest you check out my other stories: Rising sunset for twilight or other Gakuen Alice fics.**

**And trust me, there would not be too much hurt and despair all that blah blah blah... But I do need to learn cuss words. They are essential to this fic! If everyone would just introduce to me one cuss word each review... I would be glad. (I know that sounds weird but i think it's also lifeskills to learn how to cuss properly. I'm so sick of being ladylike, I need a fresh change!)**

**And if there's any errors in this chapter, I'm all so sorry since this chapter was not edited! **

**All in all, please please please review!!!!!!!!! **

**L0vwe, huwgs, kwisses,**

**-The author XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own the original book! It's SMeyers!!!!!! Lol... how i hate disclaimers...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up with a start, like I normally do nowadays. It was 3 months after that devastating discovery that the high school slut was fucking my boyfriend.

The scene still burns in my mind. But I was numb to it. I might have a few nightmares on nearly every night, but I guess I would just have to suck it up and live with it since Jacob was obviously not worth it.

Wiping my sweat away with my blanket, I fell back onto my bed. Sleep just wouldn't dawn on me even though my eyes feel like lead. Shit. It's their entire fault. Their? Who's they? God… I shouldn't be blaming my crumbled life on the people around me.

Even though I knew I was in a mess now… but I can't help it. At least I'm improving on my job; I had even been promoted [sort of] to guarding the jail cells. It was an improvement from desk jobs.

I should be ready for duty tomorrow. I needed sleep! But it just wouldn't come. Everyday, every single day, I would just wake at this unearthly hour and never sleep again till the next day.

Sigh…

I rolled out of bed, resigned to the fact that I would not get much rest tonight either. I took a quick glance at the neon clock at my bedside. 3.30 am. God! How am I going to find the energy to work tomorrow if I only had four hours of rest?

There's no use thinking though…

Pulling myself to the kitchen, I moped around, feeling for the lights. Finally, I found the switch and bright yellow lights poured into the kitchen. I squinted as the light hurt my eyes. Instinctively, I turn around, hoping that I would not wake my father in this hour. He needed his rest.

Heaving a sign of relief that he was nowhere in sight, I reached for my mug and made a cup of hot cocoa.

The sweet chocolate concoction slithered down my throat. Cocoa was the best drink ever invented. I could not imagine my life without it. It can calm me even during a storm. As I sat down on the kitchen chair, drinking my cocoa, I wondered about my life, just as I do every single day.

Why am I in such a mess? My love life is broken, my job sucks but I don't have the guts to quit it, and plus I have an overprotective father who thought highly, too highly in me. Pressure just seemed to build on. If this continues, I will be jumping the building soon! Too bad this small town does not have any building that is higher than 4 storeys, none that I know. Even suicide is out of option……

Oh well, no more brooding for now, I've got better things to do. I took another glance at the clock. 4.15 am. Hmm… I might as well read through new information on my job.

I log into my laptop, fingers tapping impatiently as I wait for the old thing to start up. The old computer growled to life, engines purring as the log in music blared through. Shit.

I muted the damn thing immediately before anyone could wake up. Go! This thing doesn't usually make any sound, at least when want to. And when I actually don't want it to, it sounded. Blast it!

After a few hits and knocks, the desktop page flashed and the computer growled defiantly in protest. Ought to change this old device…… I'll take note of it once I got my next pay.

"Let's see… who's on the list for my next to guard prisoners…" I scrolled through the countless faces and amazed myself at how many offenders there were. "Bob… what a brute. In for RAPE! God damn him! He should be in for life and not a measly 25 years!" I was appalled by the crimes committed. And amused by some. Amused because some got in because of really stupid reasons. Like, graffiti, and littering and all sorts of daily stuff. "Look at this idiot… Got in because he failed to pay his car fines on time, and even refused to pay for it when the police came running! What an idiot he is…. Hmm… Edward Cullen… Nice name for an idiot. Though he looks quite yummy, he mustn't be any good since he had a half-fried brain. Poor guy!" I chuckled. Seems like this Edward is serving for 3 months. Hahas.

Satisfied that I haven't been wasting my time, I shut down the laptop and sighed. Time's 5.45 am. Oh well, won't hurt to go to work early.

I rushed to make toast for my dad and saved some granola bars for myself. I chewed on it as I changed into my uniform. I hate that thing; it made me feel like I'm some sort of cosplaying freak. But it IS my work uniform. Pratically everyone of my colleagues wore the blue restrictive layer of clothe.

I took my bag and hopped in to my car, an upgrade from the red truck that I once had. It was a nice black Ford. A bit rough on the edges but never the less, it's still my baby. Fancy riding ford in Forks.

I stuck the keys and the engines spluttered, shuddered and finally came to a peaceful purr. Pulling out of the garage, I drove off to work. It was another typical day, minus the nightmares, and I was determined to enjoy life, whether or not it had planned otherwise.

* * *

so? What do you think???? It's been a while since I updated… along while. My files got deleted and that certainly cuts off all mood to redo it. And hopefully I will continue to update too. Please don't forget to review and update more about what you think! And if you've anything you find interesting or want me to read, please strongly recommend it! Cos I'm bored and have nothing better to do. Well, actually I do but since lifes like this, I wouldn't mind spending a good day to just sit and relax and enjoy a cup of hot chocolate while I read. Yeah…. That's what I would like ^^

AGAIN! READ AND DOOOOO REVIEW! MUCH LOVE, THE AUTHOR!!!!!

hohohohoho

hohohohoho

hohohohoho

hohohohoho

sry... the heat in singapore has finally got to me... XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I parked my black baby into my usual spot right outside the police station. As I got out, I realized that I had it out of place; it was slightly to the right and had just infiltrated another parking slot. Good grief! So much for parallel parking! This sucks. I got back into the car again and this time, for good, I made sure the lines were as straight as ever as I got out.

Good job! I gave myself a pat on the shoulder and hurried in to report for duty.

"Hey Mank!" I smiled at the elderly police man as he waved at me.

"Early as usual huh? Wish that others could be like you. Not even your father would wake up at this time to report here."

If only he knew what time I'd woken up every single day.

"Yeah… Just doing my job, like you Mank! The best man to guard the station so efficiently!"

"Aww shucks. You just made me blush." Mank snorted and slapped his thigh.

"Well, better get going! See you!" I smiled again and gave him a friendly gave before going.

"Yeah well. Last day of duty here isn't it! Wish you the best!"

"Thanks! I hoped so too!" I shouted.

I seriously hoped so.

I made myself a cup of hot coffee [knew I would need it] and sat down at my desk. Soon, it would be busy, might as well enjoy peace while I can. I sipped my coffee and let the bittersweet taste waken me.

For awhile, I let my mind be freed of any worries. It was good to empty my mind once in a while. It kind of allows me to be relaxed.

But all too soon, my peace was disrupted.

"Hey! Bella! Nice to see you so early in the morning! Working hard huh?" Brandon, a huge six feet muscle man loomed over me, making me seem like a mouse.

"Well yeah. Nothing beat a good old day of desk work! Sure is interesting!" I rolled my eyes as he boomed with laughter.

"Nothing beats hearing you and your sweet way with words early in the morning! Hahaha!" Clutching his stomach, he lumbered away, still laughing.

"Glad I can brighten your day for you!" He was always a good pal. Fun and loving, just like a big brother.

Smiling, I went to start work. First of all, I had to organize a list of complaints. Boy! That sure is a boring task. Nevertheless, I set out to work.

Complains for littering, excessive dog poo…. Heaven's sake, even for space constraints and over population in some areas! What are we? The government? We are the police! God! People need to get this straight into their head. But I just had to put them into the delivery box for them to be delivered to the mayor; he will sort it out himself. Sometimes I wondered why the world is filled with so much unsatisfied people. If one could just give and take; everything would be fine wouldn't it? But NO~ people just had to force their way to make things more suitable for them, and NO~ they do not consider others before themselves. Selfish bitches and bastards these complainers are. If I find someone that has a real heart of gold, I'm going to worship him or her.

Soon, it was 8.30 and the police station was packed with my colleagues trying to squeeze through one another to get to the changing rooms. A usual routine. I saluted each of them as they move off for patrol duty. How I wish I was them… but only a day till a change of environment… from the small cramped office… to the stale rotting cells… Great… but at least I would have something to do at night. Guard duties. Real great…

I slapped myself on the cheeks willing myself not to feel anymore depressed than I am. I buried myself into work for the rest of the morning.

It was afternoon then, when a petite young woman sauntered into the office. She approached the desk. I supposed she had something to do here and smiled hospitably at her, giving her the 'may I help you?' look. I realized that she was a very stunning picture of a woman. Perhaps early twenties, even nineteen or younger, and she had just the cutest little grin on the edge of her lips, threatening to pull up into a smile. But there was something about her that seemed awfully wrong, besides her alabaster skin… it was almost whitish with a tinge of purplish blue, ghostly, and all the more made her intriguing.

She bounced towards me in quick deliberate light steps, though I could have sworn she was wearing six inch heels.

"Yes miss? Is there anything that you needed help with?" I asked politely, though she doesn't seem to be troubled at all.

"Are you Bella Swan?" her voice was melodious.

"Umm… yeah… May I help you?" who is she?

"Oh no! No need to be bothered with ME! I'm perfectly fine here…" right… a loose screw in her head tells me she's not.

"Well, you have to be in some sort of trouble to BE here miss…" I let out a soft chuckle as she muttered a soft "oh".

"If there aren't any problem, maybe you would like to join me for some coffee… miss…" I inquired for her name. She seemed amusing and interesting enough.

"Alice Cullen. Call me Alice! Nice to meet you Bella! But I wouldn't want to impose on you… I've got to go too… it was nice meeting you! And oh, please remember your umbrella tomorrow! Or you'll be drenched. I'll see you real soon!"

Then, as sudden as she came, she was gone again. What a pixie, but nevertheless, an interesting one. I could become friends with her, minus her queer side; then again, I could deal with that too. Friends were not what I have now, at least not close friends… I was too preoccupied with… that jerk…in high school to comprehend friendship. I regretted it now that I realized that I had missed out on a lot. I was stupid for neglecting the people around me just for him. It was wrong and now karma has come to bite me back in the ass on the double.

Why am I thinking of him again? He can go fuck Lauren for all I care!

Deep breaths… deep breaths.

At least not everything that had happened today was bad. At least I got to meet some new interesting people… strike that, ONE interesting person. Better than nothing, as I said, take some or leave some.

I would rather take more.

Greedy pig I am! Proud to say it, don't deny it! This is who I am!

Work dragged on painfully slooow… but soon, the day came to an end without much trouble, fortunately. I packed up, kept the unarranged documents and walk out. Good ridden! Someone else has to do the unfinished work and it ain't going to be me!

As the Japanese say, sayonara suckers!

I am a whole lot away from desk jobs. But I kind of felt hesitant, what if Alice came by to say hi? Would she be disappointed? Then again… she did say see you soon… hmm… strange fella.

But the world is full of weird stuff. And love is one of them.

* * *

was it any good??? 2 UPDATES IN one DAY! yay! accomplishment! no writer's block... any more block and i would just blast the whole thing... okay! so whatcha think? read and review!

p.s. howl's moving castle is damn nice... sigh... howl's so handsome... i love egoistic man.... sick aren't i... lol REVIEW!

p.p.s. maybe i should do howl's fanfic???? hmm... or finish what i started first? obviously the latter.........?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun was setting as I pulled my car back into the garage. I checked my watch: 7pm. Well, Charlie won't be home in about an hour or so. I guess I could whip up something good for him. Would homemade pizza be palatable? Perhaps I should make curry chicken… but where would the chicken come from? We are almost out of supply. Our refrigerator only had a few good cabbages and a ham roll, plus some coke and beer. Well, that's pathetic, considering we only had ham with cabbages the last few days. Guess I can pop down to the supermarket to stock up supplies.

I revved the engines again and drove my way to the nearest super. Luckily, it took me only 5 minutes to reach there. I decided to stick with curry chicken. It would taste good I guess, and dad loves curry… who doesn't? I am a huge fan of curry as well. Perhaps it runs in the blood. But anything would be a good change from cabbage ham roll. That thing could make a rat feel sick.

I walked towards the entrance but stumbled a few times on the pebbles before I could make it. I gripped the door handle before I could collide my face against the floor.

"Well, look who's here! Clumsy bells! You never fail to make your entrance in the BEST possible way!" The cashier, Jassie laughed. I rolled my eyes and muttered an indignant 'thanks' before grabbing a shopping basket. I always feel that Jassie has something against me. She attended the same high school as me, same class too, but we were never close, but still close enough for her to make snide comments at me. Once I asked her what exactly her problem was and she replied the most idiotic answer ever.

"Your ghostly skin makes me feel sick! And don't try to win any sympathy with that sickly face of yours!"

I never bother to use my intellect to speak with her ever since.

Walking down the aisle, I searched for curry powder and then proceeded to the frozen products area to find some chicken. Should I buy half or whole? Better whole in case the fridge runs out again. Then, I grabbed some instant soup, some potatoes and vegetables, plus some ready made nuggets. I feel like a squirrel readying for hibernation.

Then, inevitably, I went to pay for my stuff. Giving Jassie a reluctant smile, I waited for her to scan my purchase. God! That woman is like a snail! Is she doing it on purpose?!

Finally, before I reached the point of tearing her hair out, she finished and held out her hand for money. I stuffed a cash card in her face.

After the long unbearable wait, I dragged my bags of food products out of the shop and towards my car. I dumped them in the back of my trunk and drove home, but not before showing the middle to Jassie who almost blew her top as she sees me driving away through the glass window. I love the transparent goodness of glass sometimes.

I let out a laugh. It's been so long since I can laugh from the bottom of my heart. I guess I have to thank Jassie for that! Nah…

Afterwards, I prepared dinner, helped myself to it and wait for Charlie to come home. At about 8pm, he finally came home from work.

"Hey bells! Smells good! What are we having for today?" He smiled, obviously glad to have a change in dinner instead of cabbage ham rolls.

"Curry chicken! Your one of the most favorites! How's work today?" I asked as he went to wash his hands for dinner. I frowned.

"Are you not intending to bathe first?"

"Aw! Let me eat Bella! I'm starved!"

"Your stomach would get bloated if you take a bath after dinner!"

"Stomach schmach…" He muttered.

"Dad…"

"Okay okay! Bath, first!" He sighed as he threw his hands up in defeat. I smirked.

"So how's work?" I repeated.

"Fine… but today was slower than usual." I heard a satisfying click of the bathroom door.

"Hmm…" That was our usual conversation for the day.

A few minutes later, he opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Have you heard from your mum?"

"Nope…"

"Humph! That woman! After I allowed her to continue with her beloved photography job, she just ran and fled like we were holding her in."

"You know how mum is. A huge kid. She would contact us soon."

He just gave a brief nod.

My mom really is a spoilt kid sometimes. Normally, I feel more like an adult than her. Renee really needs people to look after her most of the time. I was worried about her venturing to the outside world all by herself at first but realized that she has more self surviving instincts that I gave her credit for. She would come back soon enough once she had her fill.

I went to wash the dishes after Charlie finished his portion of the curry.

"You lie Bella!" I heard him shout from the living area.

"What?"

"You said I wouldn't feel bloated but I am. Stuffed to the brim."

"Good for you dad! At least you don't have to carry that stomach to bath. It would only triple in size."

"My daughter reminds me of my mom sometimes…" I heard him muttered under his breath.

I continued with the dishes before proceeding upstairs to end my day and get a good rest for tomorrow night.

"Tomorrow night…" I breathed out. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen tomorrow, but I did not know what it was.

"Must be the nerves."

I stripped to the undergarments and climbed into bed, like I usually did. And for once, I really feel that tomorrow might be a good day for me.

* * *

how how? i made an effort to update so please, pretty please... review!!! tyvm!

LoVEs,

the AuthOR D


End file.
